Ludwig Valentine
by Dreams-of-Lace
Summary: Grumpy Ludwig succumbs to a valentines gift. (JacexLudwig Lace)


The sound of laughter, whispers and giggles filled the air.  
Many of the girls of building 7 were gossiping like highschool students no matter their age.  
Tho not all the girls cared for this holiday, (Vesta)  
but many did and the more popular and handsome exorcists had their mailboxes stuffed full of Valentines.  
Jace's mail box especially had so much chocolate, that if he ate it all the girls of building 7 would cry,  
because he'd be as big as building 7.

Ludwig, though more intimidating than the resident playboy, also had his share of admirers.  
His mailbox was too filled with various letters including one pink box wrapped in white ribbon.

The beautiful blonde german with amythst eyes, glared with distain at the things in his mailbox.  
Valentines day was an annoying holiday for him, almost as annoying as a certain silver eyed demon.  
Ludwig felt that this day tinged in pink was nothing but a distraction to his duties as an exocist.  
Yet he had to at least read and respond to the letters, plus return any gifts.  
If he did not do that, no matter how tedious, he'd not hear the end of it from his sister.  
Who if she caught wind of how he 'trampled upon zee hartz of young fräulein' would track him down and lecture him.

He brought his mail into his suite, tossed everything onto a desk then removed his coat and careful hung it.  
Ludwig went into the simple kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the near empty fridge.  
He took a long drink of it while glancing at the box out of the corner of his eye.  
A audible grumpy sigh leaves his lips. 'May as vell git it over vith'  
Sitting down at the white desk He grabbed a pink and tore it open.  
'Always admired you, etc etc, do you have the time to get together for coffee? /und so weiter/'  
Most of the letters were the same, Ludiwg barely glaced at them before grabbing some stationary and writting a simple note.  
'Ich not interested in zee relationship. Sie should seek love elsewhere.'  
Ludwig considered photocopying the replies or printing it out on a computer,  
but that would be too 'insensitive' as his sister has scolded him for doing one year.

Then Ludwig came upon the box, the only gift this year,  
since in previous years he always sent them back unopened. Making it obvious he did not care for material things.  
The girls still sent letters tho, because they knew he at least read them and thus they hoped.  
This box though had no label, nothing, not even a 'To Luddy-kins' on it. Ludwig was still suspicious that this box,  
this very pink box, was somehow from 'sie demon'. He took a deep breath and poked the box with his pen.  
'Ich being ridiculous, just open zee stupoid zing.'

Slowly he pulled on a ribbon, it unravelled and the box was free. All Ludwig had to do now was lift the lid.  
Closing his eyes he grabbed hold of the lid with both hands. 'vell nothing has jumped out at me like last year.'  
He opened one eye and say tissue paper plus a small card. 'Ich vonder vat this could be?'  
/Something Sweet for my Sweet Luddy-kins/ was on the card.

"SIE DEMON! ICH SCHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" Ludwig dropped the card as if it burned him.  
He was about to throw the box into the trash where it belonged, when...it reached him...  
...the heavenly scent of.../snickerdoodles/~3 Ludwig tore off the decorative tissue  
and was created with the sight of perfectly puffy snickerdoodles.  
He felt conflicted, on one hand it was from 'sie demon' but on the other hand 'snickerdoooooodles'  
Ludwig bit back a cry of angry and bitterly grabbed one of the tempting morsels,  
'Herr Arani sie a demon but he vouldn't poison Ich right?' Ludwig gave up, defeated he ate one of the cookies,  
then another and another...in no time at all the small box was empty.  
Ludwig shook out the crumbs and another note fluttered out.  
Curious and with a slight feeling of disgust at himself he picked it up.  
/Dearest Luddy-kins~ I do hope you enjoyed those, If you wish to have more come to my room./

A trap, it must be a trap, but Ludwig had to find out. Even if there was no more snickerdoodles,  
he still needed to yell at sie demon for taunting him so. He marched over to Jace's room and loudly banged on the door.  
Jace appeared at the door, smirking, "Finished those cookies already Luddy-kins?"  
Ludwig opened his mouth to yell a few choice german swearwords at Jace when all of a sudden he was pulled into the room.  
"oh Luddy-kins, we must burn off those calories." Jace's door shut and Ludwig was practically dragged to Jace's bedroom.  
"What better way to excercise than this hmmm"  
Ludwig could barely contain his rage and being lead around when he was shoved onto the bed.

"This will be fun yeah." And that was how the worst and best valentines day for Ludwig played out. The end.


End file.
